Extracurricular
by NaraLollipop
Summary: A Sasuke sólo le tomó 1 segundo comprender lo que estaba pasando, estaba condenado. SasuNaruSasu. Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.**  
**

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (ChicoxChico), mención de bebidas alcohólicas, palabras obsenas, entre otras. Universo Alterno.

**NA: **Saludos! SasuNaruSasu por aquí, espero disfruten.

**Extracurricular**

**Tomo I**

**Capítulo I  
**

Actividades extracurriculares.

Sasuke Uchiha no perdía su tiempo en trivialidades como "actividades extracurriculares". Su misión consistía en ir al colegio, coger las clases, ignorar a cualquier idiota que intentara hablarle, ignorar por sobre todo a cualquier acosadora que intentara obtener una cita con él, obtener buenas calificaciones, esperar el timbre de salida y, largarse a su casa.

Nada en su rutina incluía algo parecido a "actividades extracurriculares", dígase formar parte de algún equipo deportivo o alternativo; no que el chico no estuviera capacitado por hacer uno o lo otro, por el contrario, se destacaba en cualquier materia, pero el trabajo en equipo y la socialización no eran cuestiones a las cuales quisiera dedicar tiempo, no asistía a eventos escolares tales como bailes, reuniones, premiaciones; aunque fuera uno de los ganadores, excursiones, campañas de recaudaciones, o competencias de cualquier índole.

Sasuke Uchiha no perdía su tiempo en actividades extracurriculares.

Hasta el día de hoy.

Una bola de papel golpeó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, más no le hizo caso. Sabía perfectamente quién era el causante de tal estupidez. El mismo causante de que estuviera sentado en ese preciso momento en un autobús con otros 26 alborotados estudiantes, en un preciado viernes por la mañana, de camino a alguna cabaña mugrienta y maloliente en el medio del bosque, porque claro, a Sasuke Uchiha le encantaba esas cosas.

No entendía cómo se había dejado engañar tan absurdamente por ese mequetrefe.

Una segunda bola de papel golpeó su cabeza, y rodó los ojos, porque no tenía ninguna otra opción, ya estaba sentado allí y sólo faltaba una hora para llegar. ¿Cuántas bolas de papel puede tirar una persona en una hora? Calculando la disposición de encontrar hojas, arrancarlas del cuaderno, arrugarlas hasta quedar en una bola desfigurada, apuntar para dar en el blanco, y lanzarla, dedujo que podría tirar una bola cada 15 segundos, sin contar el tiempo que se tomará descansando, entretenido charlando sobre algún tema que probablemente sería muy estúpido para siquiera pensarlo, y sumando el hecho de que quien tiraba las bolas era simplemente un completo idiota con una deficiencia mental tan grande que ni el mismo Uchiha sería capaz de calcularla.

Ese idiota que arrojaba las bolas de papel, el mismo que tenía; según Sasuke, una deficiencia mental incurable llamada estupidez, era también el mismo que lo había metido en esta maldita excursión en el primer lugar.

Sintió como sus puños se apretaban de tan sólo recordar la manera en que ese pelmazo lo había metido en ese embrollo en tan sólo cinco segundos.

Sasuke Uchiha no perdía su tiempo en actividades extracurriculares.

Los profesores, y todo el estudiantado, estaban conscientes de la ausencia del Uchiha en las actividades escolares, aquellas actividades en las que todos quieren involucrarse por una simple razón, se pueden intercambiar por clases. Si estabas en el equipo de futbol, podías saltarte algunas clases si tenías prácticas o juegos importantes, si te apuntabas para las excursiones o para las competencias, tenías permiso de ausentarte todo el día en que se llevara a cabo, incluso días previos o posteriores en caso de necesitar preparación adicional. Si la excursión era general, quien no asistiera debía realizar un trabajo por escrito sobre el tema en cuestión, o presentar una excusa médica.

Sasuke siempre optaba por el trabajo extra, simplemente porque no le pesaba, para él era pan comido, de tal manera que podía ahorrarse la molestia de tener que convivir con los demás especímenes a los que veía a diario. Obviamente, nadie pensaba igual que él y todos se inscribían en la excursión.

El pelinegro ya tenía el trabajo extra listo para entregar ese fatídico día en que al rubio bocazas se le había ocurrido, como siempre, dejar salir uno de sus brillantes comentarios.

El profesor Hatake había terminado de explicar las reglas a seguir en el viaje escolar, nada muy complicado. Un viaje de cinco días, al bosque de la muerte, no consumir bebidas alcohólicas, no deambular solo ni de día ni de noche, realizar las actividades campestres asignadas por el encargado de turno, y no molestar al profesor en caso de que se encontrara leyendo uno de sus libros.

La excursión había sido anunciada tres semanas antes, específicamente para que cada estudiante decidiera si quería asistir o no, y en caso de rechazar el viaje, tener tiempo suficiente para realizar un trabajo de 15 páginas sobre la historia del bosque de la muerte y un breve análisis sobre ella.

Como era de esperarse, Sasuke optó por el trabajo, todos los demás adolescentes normales, optaron por el viaje académico. Y como era de esperarse, el payaso estrella de la clase había abierto su boca dos minutos antes de que el profesor de turno los despachara a sus respectivas casas.

Lo había planeado, estaba seguro de ello, lo había planeado pero no entendía cómo. Sabía que era un acto de venganza, porque claro, algo tan bajo sólo podía esperarse de un pelmazo como ese. Lo único que había hecho era corregir los garabatos que había escrito en el problema de matemáticas de la pizarra, nada más, incluso el profesor lo habría corregido de igual manera, pero claro, como había sido él, tenía que vengarse de alguna u otra forma.

Aquel chico levantando la mano justo cuando iba a sonar el timbre anunciando la salida de clases debió ser un mal augurio, lástima que no se dio cuenta a tiempo.

"Profesor, en los reglamentos escolares dice que cada estudiante debe realizar por lo menos una actividad extracurricular cada año"

El aludido levantó la cabeza, extrañamente interesado en el comentario de alguien que nunca sabía la respuesta a ningún problema. "Sí, ¿y?"

Todavía podía recordar como su tick nervioso había reaparecido después de años en ese preciso momento. Volteó su cabeza hacía el pupitre contiguo, chocando miradas con su némesis, en una batalla que muy en el fondo sabía que ya estaba perdida.

"Mi compañero aquí" señalando al pelinegro. "No ha realizado una sola actividad extracurricular en tres años"

Estaba a punto de protestar aquel absurdo, ¿Desde cuándo ese imbécil con notas por debajo del promedio conocía el reglamento escolar? Lo más probable era que ni siquiera supiera que existía un reglamento escolar. Ese mequetrefe no valía la pena y Sasuke no perdía su tiempo en "actividades extracurriculares", simplemente no, pero la sonrisa retorcida en la cara de su maestro de matemáticas lo calló al instante sin que siquiera pudiera pronunciar palaba alguna en su defensa.

"Tienes razón Naruto"

Esa había sido su sentencia.

**SasuNaruSasu**

"Naruto despierta, ya llegamos" Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces para poder ajustar su visión otra vez. Por fin estaban en su destino, por Dios que el viaje se le había hecho larguísimo, no podía ni sentir su trasero de tanto tiempo que había estado sentado en ese estúpido autobús.

Dejó salir un largo bostezo mientras estrechaba sus brazos a lo largo de su cuerpo, impidiéndoles el paso a algunas personas que iban saliendo por el pasillo. Después de uno que otro empujón, algunas maldiciones, y un golpe detrás de la cabeza por parte de Sakura; que según Naruto fue algo completamente innecesario, lograron salir del medio de transporte y hacia el bosque.

Todos los estudiantes se reunieron en un círculo alrededor de su maestro encargado para el viaje, Kakashi Hatake, quien no podía estar más aburrido con toda la situación, echó una rápida ojeada a sus alumnos hasta que por fin todos estuvieron fuera del autobús y dentro del círculo, completamente a disposición para escucharlo. Hizo un ademán con la mano para que todos hicieran silencio, y cuando por fin estuvieron listos, procedió a dar las indicaciones necesarias.

"Muy bien escuchen todos con mucha atención"

"¡Quítate del medio Uchiha, tu cresta de gallo no me deja ver nada!"

"Deberías crecer un poco más entonces dobe"

"¡Teme!"

"Imbécil"

"¡Bastardo!"

"Retardado"

_Mucho habían durado. _Pensó Kakashi, si bien era cierto que el peinado de Sasuke no sobresalía tanto, y que ambos fueran prácticamente de la misma estatura, salvo uno o dos centímetros de diferencia, el hecho de estar situados uno al lado del otro era razón suficiente para iniciar una disputa. Tuvo una idea, y de pronto su aburrida expresión cambió a una de interés y regocijo. Dio una segunda chequeada al par de chicos que todavía seguían llamándose nombres, Naruto agarrado por detrás de Sakura para evitar que este golpeara a Sasuke, y el Uchiha, como muy pocas veces se le vía, con la cordura al borde y tratando de no perder la compostura, aunque su tic en el ojo izquierdo decía todo lo contrario.

Después de unos segundos decidió que ya era suficiente, justo cuando Naruto logró zafarse del agarre, se posicionó entre ambos chicos, y los detuvo antes de que cometieran alguna estupidez que lo obligara enviarlos a casa nuevamente. No podía dejar que su diversión durara menos de un día, tenía planeado mucho más que eso para ese par.

"De acuerdo es suficiente, antes de golpearse tal vez les gustaría escuchar las reglas y saber las diferentes maneras en que pueden ser enviados a casa" Kakashi sonrió, sintiendo como Naruto se relajaba y se echaba para atrás hasta estar lo bastante alejado del pelinegro.

¿Volver a casa? Eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

_Volver a casa. _Sasuke sabía que Dios existía, y se estaba presentando en ese preciso momento. Volver a casa y salvarse de ese absurdo viaje por tener una simple pelea con ese pelmazo era algo que no había considerado, pero sonaba tan tentador y fácil que no podía dejarlo pasar.

"Disculpe sensei, pero es imposible ser civilizado con una persona tan cavernícola"

Sakura detuvo nuevamente al rubio, quien se había incluso remangado la camisa escolar listo para atacar a su presa en cualquier instante. El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado, _tan predecible como siempre Naruto, _tenía casi su boleto de regreso a casa garantizado, y cinco gloriosos días sin escuchar la molesta voz del rubio payaso, sólo tenía que hacer un comentario más y la puerta al paraíso estaría abierta.

"Y quien sea enviado a casa reprobará la materia"

Esta vez fue el turno de Sasuke de echarse hacia atrás y de Naruto para regocijarse en su interior.

"¿A qué se refiere con reprobar la materia?" inquirió molesto el moreno.

Kakashi sonrió levemente, caminando unos cuantos pasos de vuelta hacia su posición inicial para poder ver claramente a ambos alumnos. "A eso me refiero, a reprobar, asique a menos que ambos quieran pasar el mes de julio completo en recuperación de verano y exámenes completivos, les aconsejo que se acoplen a las reglas".

Y con un guiño de ojo, se dio media vuelta, indicándoles a los demás que lo siguieran hacia el interior de la cabaña.

Sasuke tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmar su creciente ira. Era el colmo de los colmos, todo estaba perfectamente bien hasta que se vio involucrado involuntariamente en esa infernal excursión, y ahora de repente no podía volver a casa porque reprobaría la materia, pero tal cosa no tenía sentido, tenía calificaciones perfectas, no era posible que reprobara por una estúpida actividad extracurricular.

Observó cómo el rubio creador de todas sus desgracias recogía nuevamente su equipaje y se adentraba en la cabaña charlando animadamente con su pelirrosa amiga como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos segundos antes. No le importaba, claro que no, pero incluso él podía perder su temperamento y durar unos segundos en recuperar la compostura; cosa que sólo ocurría cuando se trataba de aquel payaso, de lo contrario, no había manera sobre la faz de la tierra en que un Uchiha pudiera perder el control sobre sus acciones, pero el rubio simplemente olvidaba cualquier disputa previa como si realmente nunca hubiese existido, asique debía ser demasiado bueno escondiendo sus emociones, o demasiado estúpido.

_¿Naruto bueno controlando sus emociones?..._No, simplemente debía ser demasiado estúpido.

No fue sino hasta que perdió de vista al rubio molesto que pudo contemplar el lugar donde se encontraban. A decir verdad, el bosque no era exactamente como lo describían en los libros históricos que había tenido que consultar para su trabajo; ahora realizado en vano, sobre el famoso y temido bosque de la muerte. Estaban frente a una cabaña de por lo visto tres pisos, cerca del claro del rio cuesta abajo que debía provenir desde lo más alto de la montaña que se encontraba en el centro del lugar, y si el pelinegro hubiese sido una de esas personas cursis y bobaliconas, pudo haber pensado en escuchar el cantar de las aves al volar sobre los arboles, cosa que no sucedió.

Finalmente se dispuso a seguir a los demás hacia el interior de la cabaña donde se estarían hospedando por lo que durara la excursión, caminando tan tranquilamente como era característica suya, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

Una bola de pelo rubio armando un escándalo en la entrada de la cabaña por sabrá Dios qué estupidez.

Y que su equipaje estaba más pesado de lo normal.

Sasuke Uchiha no perdía tiempo en actividades extracurriculares, por ende, sólo había equipado lo estrictamente necesario para cinco días, nada de chucherías inútiles que sólo le dificultarían la existencia. Por eso, cuando bajó su mirada, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al darse cuenta del extraño llavero de sapo que colgaba del zíper de su "maleta".

Sasuke sabía que Dios existía, y también sabía que lo debía odiar profundamente desde el día en que Naruto Uzumaki se había matriculado en su escuela tres años antes.

**SasuNaruSasu**

De pronto no le pareció tan buena idea.

No estaba seguro qué era exactamente lo que lo estaba haciendo cambiar de opinión. Podía ser el hecho de que no habían pasado ni 3 minutos desde que les había hecho la advertencia de reprobar la materia en caso de ser enviados a casa por una disputa, cuando habían iniciado otra pelea porque uno había cogido el equipaje del otro.

Kakashi debía admitir, desde lo más profundo de su ser, que ambas maletas eran idénticas, siendo la única diferencia que la del rubio tenía un llavero en forma de sapo colgado del zíper, y la del Uchiha tenía una pequeña serpiente al costado del bolsillo. Pero claro, esperar un intercambio civilizado por parte de dos chicos que habían pasado los últimos tres años de su vida peleando por trivialidades del mundo y el universo desde el primer día que se habían visto, era un sueño prácticamente inalcanzable.

Por eso, no debió sorprenderse cuando el Uchiha había tirado bruscamente la maleta del rubio en la entrada de la cabaña y le había arrebatado la suya de las manos. Tampoco debió sorprenderse cuando el rubio, había recogido su maleta; esta vez la correcta con su extraño llavero de sapo, y la había deslizado tan bruscamente por su hombro, que había logrado golpear el lado izquierdo de la cara del pelinegro.

Y por supuesto, mucho menos debió asombrarse cuando ambos chicos, tratando de contener su enojo y no ser expulsados en el primer día de la excursión, intentaron entrar; al mismo tiempo, por la angosta puerta principal de la cabaña. De más está decir que los cuatro, Naruto, Sasuke, y sus dos maletas, quedaron atascados en la puerta sin posibilidad alguna de entrar ni salir, no porque no pudieran, sino porque para llevar a cabo tal acción, uno de los dos debía ceder ante el otro.

Kakashi sabía que esto no ocurriría. No había ocurrido en tres largos años, y no ocurriría ahora.

Sin embargo, al verlos sentados a cada uno en una esquina del salón; luego de una ardua labor de 10 minutos, sacando a ambos, junto a sus respectivas maletas de la puerta principal, y dándoles un segundo sermón sobre compañerismo, consecuencias, y segundas oportunidades, no entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Había estado frente a sus narices por tres años y no se había percatado en lo absoluto. En su defensa, sólo había sido su profesor encargado desde hacía un año, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que los conocía desde mucho antes, sin mencionar que Iruka siempre le hablaba de las constantes peleas absurdas que los "pequeños" tenían cuando este era su profesor encargado en aquellos tiempos.

_Naruto y Sasuke…_

Supo, desde el momento en que el rubio le había hecho el comentario sobre el reglamento y las actividades extracurriculares, que algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Todos sabían que el último en saberse las reglas de la institución sería Naruto, mucho menos tratar de aplicarlas en algo.

La razón por la cual había decidido compartir aquel conocimiento que hasta el día anterior había pasado desapercibido por la mayoría, era completamente ajena a él, es decir, incluso la directora de la escuela sabía de la falta de actividades extracurriculares llevadas a cabo por el pelinegro, quien en todos sus años de colegio no había realizado siquiera una de ellas, si es que salir a jugar en el área recreativa cuando se estaba en preescolar contaba como una actividad extracurricular.

Pero nadie, en su sano juicio, se atrevería a acusar al Uchiha, no porque fuera alguna clase de peligro, sino porque simplemente no existía la necesidad. Si la autoridad escolar lo permitía, entonces por qué los alumnos, de los cuales la mayoría; población femenina, admiraban al pelinegro como si de un Dios se tratase, habrían de causarle algún perjuicio a él por algo que no les incumbe.

Se hubiese incluso esperado más probable que alguna de sus constantes acosadoras hiciera alguna jugarreta para involucrarlo en una de las excursiones o competencias que se llevaban a cabo fuera del recinto escolar, pero jamás, en toda su vida, se habría imaginado que de todas las personas, el rubio sería quien leería el reglamento, y aparte de eso estaría pendiente de las actividades que hacía o dejaba de hacer el pelinegro, para luego incluirlo de manera tan descarada en una de ellas.

¿Acaso el rubio no debería estar feliz de que el azabache no se mezclara en esas actividades? Después de todo, entre más separados estuvieran, más feliz serían ellos y todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor.

Muy en el fondo, Kakashi sabía que no podía echarle toda la culpa al ojiazul, si bien está claro que fue el adolescente quien tocó el timbre, el de hebras plateadas no se quedó atrás y le abrió la puerta. Hubiese sido muy fácil ignorar su comentario, y dejar que Sasuke entregara su análisis sobre el lugar de la excursión como solía hacerlo; trabajos perfectos que muchas veces no valía la pena leer porque se sabía de antemano que todo estaría correcto, pero no, tuvo que hacerle caso al chico porque simplemente, en ese momento le pareció una gran idea ver la estoica cara del Uchiha hacer algun tipo de mueca.

Había valido la pena, incluso se había revolcado de felicidad al verlos pelear al llegar al bosque. No que no estuviera ya acostumbrado a sus peleas, pero debía admitir que este era por mucho el año más tranquilo que ambos chicos habían tenido; y eso que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en clases, sin embargo, lograban mantenerse en paz durante la mayor parte del día.

Si mal no recordaba, este año escolar sólo habían visitado la oficina de la directora unas 6 veces en 9 meses, lo cual podía bien considerarse como un record si se tomaba en cuenta que el año anterior en los primeros dos meses de clases habían estado sentados en aquella oficina unas 17 veces, sin contar las veces que se les asignaba una detención extra por pelearse en la detención que debían cumplir por la pelea principal en cuestión. Cómo no habían sido expulsados todavía iba más allá del limitado conocimiento que tenía Kakashi sobre ese par tan peculiar.

Suspiró profundamente, bajando su mirada hasta posarla en el folder que estaba frente a él en la mesa. La encargada de la estancia en el bosque inició con la charla de introducción mientras su mente divagaba en la lista de nombres que se encontraba a su disposición en que aquella hoja de papel.

_Naruto y Sasuke…_

**SasuNaruSasu**

37 minutos. 37 malditos minutos habían pasado desde que esa mujer con cara de lunática había empezado a hablar. Sí, Sasuke sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo estaba durando, sin necesidad de contar, ni de reloj, ni de ningún otro artefacto, él simplemente lo sabía a la perfección.

Ya había dicho su nombre, Anko Mitarashi, encargada de la Cabaña forestal en la que se estaban hospedando y encargada de la vigilancia de los alrededores del bosque. Cada persona compartiría habitación con otra en vista de la gran cantidad de alumnos que habían asistido al viaje, mujeres con mujeres, hombres con hombres.

_No me diga…_

Ya había explicado las reglas, no bebidas alcohólicas de ningún tipo, no desobedecer las órdenes de los encargados, realizar al pie de la letra las actividades que les eran encomendadas, las luces se apagaban para todos a las 11 de la noche a menos que hubiese alguna actividad nocturna previamente programada, todos debían estar despiertos a partir de las 6 de la mañana, el desayuno se servía de 7 a 9, el almuerzo de 1 la cena por igual de 1 a 9, todas las actividades recreativas se llevarían a cabo en los intervalos de horas que había entre cada comida, y quien fuera encontrado desobedeciendo alguno de los horarios, sería castigado.

Ya había dicho las diferentes actividades que se podían realizar en el complejo, tales como nado, rápidos y pescas en el río, fogatas nocturnas, expediciones mañaneras, concursos, reportes, voluntariados para mantenimiento, y otras labores que a Sasuke no podían importarle menos.

Ya había dicho absolutamente todo, no entendía por qué rayos aquella mujer seguía hablando.

"Por cierto, no les recomiendo que salgan a deambular en altas horas de la noche, y no lo digo por el castigo escolar que puedan recibir" Esto captó la atención de la mayoría.

"¿A qué se refiere con eso?" Preguntó, como siempre la muy interesada Sakura.

Anko sonrió de medio lado, con un extraño brilló en sus ojos. "Digamos que el bosque tiene su historia propia, una que no está en los libros"

Todos empezaron a murmurar entre sí, algunos muy interesados en cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer el viaje más emocionante, otros un poco asustados por lo que podría llegar a pasar, y una minoría, entre ellos el Uchiha, desinteresados en el tema y aburridos a más no poder. ¿En serio esta mujer no pensaba callarse?

Ante el alboroto que estaba amenazando con armarse, Kakashi dio por terminada la introducción de Anko. "Muy bien Anko, gracias por recibirnos aquí"

La mujer rodó los ojos por el notorio sarcasmo en la voz del hombre, hizo un pequeño saludo con las manos y se retiró hasta una esquina del salón donde se encontraban los demás miembros del equipo de mantenimiento de la cabaña.

"Bueno, como ya ha mencionado la señora Mitarashi, las habitaciones serán ocupadas en parejas de dos" Notó como todos empezaban a buscar compañero rápidamente, algunos murmurándole al de al lado, y otros gritando desde un extremo a otro para saber si quedaba alguien libre. Sonrió.

"Me he tomado la libertad de emparejarlos al azar" Todos tragaron en seco.

"Pero profesor, no es mejor dejarnos elegir nuestras propias parejas de habitación" Preguntó Ino, ni en un millón de años compartiría ella habitación con alguna perra descarada que no le cayera bien, mucho menos tener que soportarla cinco largos días en una cabaña en el medio de un bosque misterioso. Estaba muy joven y hermosa para morir trágicamente.

El aludido negó con la cabeza. "No señorita Yamanaka, como comprenderán, esta es la última excursión del año, asique una de las razones principales por lo cual es tan extensa, es precisamente para que todos puedan vincularse entre sí ¿Cuál es el punto de socializar con alguien con quien ya tienes una amistad?"

La chica bufó molesta en señal de resignación. Kakashi tomó el silencio como puerta abierta para continuar y procedió a leer los nombres de las parejas en voz alta junto a su número de habitación.

"Ino Yamanaka y Matsuri Aamo, habitación B-07" Ambas chicas se miraron al instante, sin tener realmente palabra alguna que dirigirse.

La rubia se paró y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Kakashi y le arrebató la llave de un tirón, ante la divertida mirada de este.

El peligris se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió con su masacre espontánea "Shikamaru Nara y Kiba Inuzuka, habitación B-13"

"Tsk, qué problemático" No sólo le había tocado con el chico que cargaba a su perro para arriba y para abajo; no lo había visto todavía, pero estaba completamente seguro de que lo había traído escondido en algún lugar, sino que el chico era casi al mismo nivel de hiperactivo que Naruto por no decir más. Hola a largas noches sin dormir y habitación con olor a perro.

El Inuzuka sonrió de medio lado, realmente no le importaba con quien cayera, mientras no fuera con algún obsesivo de las reglas que no le permitiera tener a su pequeña mascota dentro de la cabaña por 5 escasos días. Sabía que podía confiar en Shikamaru, un poco de pelo no le haría daño a nadie. El chico, al igual que la rubia se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al profesor para tomar la llave de su habitación.

En los siguientes tres minutos Kakashi siguió asignando parejas y habitaciones al azar ¿O era realmente al azar?, Sasuke no estaba muy seguro, lo que sí sabía era que su nombre no había sido mencionado y la población masculina de la clase no era muy extensa. Se estaba temiendo lo peor, y no entendía por qué, pero había algo en la manera en que Kakashi lo había estado mirando durante el prolongado discurso de Anko que lo había puesto alerta.

Ya estaba claro que no podía confiar en él, no después de que había caído tan bajo como para aceptar un absurdo comentario por parte de un absurdo payaso de clase y lo había arrastrado hasta este infernal viaje. No, definitivamente no podía confiar en él.

Los estudiantes de repente empezaron a alborotarse nuevamente ¿Ya había terminado de asignar las habitaciones? Todavía faltaba él…

"Oiga Kakashi sensei, no he oído mencionar mi nombre" gritó un chico desde la otra esquina del salón.

_Ese pelmazo nunca puede hablar normal_

El aludido echó un fingido vistazo a la lista de nombres. "Claro Naruto, no me he olvidado" Sacó una última llave de la gaveta del escritorio y se dispuso a leer los siguientes nombres. "Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, habitación B-19"

Ninguno de los dos hizo sonido alguno. Nadie en la clase, mientras aquellos dos miraban al profesor extrañados y este, con su más sincera sonrisa les tendía la llave para que alguno la fuera a buscar, se atrevió a decir nada.

A Sasuke sólo le tomó 1 segundo comprender lo que estaba pasando, estaba condenado.

**...**

**NA: **Bueno, he llegado con esta nueva historia, en vista de que estoy actualmente de vacaciones de la universidad y dispongo de tiempo libre (Eso si el trabajo me deja claro). No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero pretendo que sea una historia extensa. Dejenme saber qué piensan, saludos!


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.**  
**

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (ChicoxChico), mención de bebidas alcohólicas, palabras obsenas, entre otras. Universo Alterno.

**NA: **Segundo capítulo por aquí, espero sea de su agrado.

**Extracurricular**

**Tomo I**

**Capítulo II**

Naruto no era estúpido, a diferencia de lo que muchos podrían pensar.

Le gustaba tomarse su tiempo y observar los detalles, aunque le tomara minutos o incluso horas en llegar a una conclusión y dar una respuesta.

Se había matriculado en el Instituto Élite de la Hoja tres años antes por insistencia de su padrino, porque él claramente habría preferido quedarse tranquilo y cómodo en su antigua escuela, sin bastardos arrogantes que se le interpusieran en el camino. Sus padres habrían estado completamente de acuerdo con esa decisión; Naruto estaba seguro de ello, de no ser por el pequeño inconveniente de que estaban muertos.

Exactamente. Naruto era huérfano, no tenía a sus padres, ni tíos ni parientes cercanos que pudieran hacerse cargo de él, a excepción de su padrino, un viejo verde que para lo único que servía; según el ojiazul, era para sentarse por horas a escribir libros eróticos y espiar a las vecinas que olvidaban cerrar las ventanas y se desvestían junto a ellas como si de una película porno se tratase.

A pesar de eso, no podía quejarse de la manera en que era tratado por su padrino. Aquel hombre sin duda alguna le tenía cariño, un sentimiento que era reciproco, puesto que el rubio estaba muy agradecido con él, y es que en tres años, sin importar que tan pelicular sea la persona con quien estés, le coges afecto quieras o no.

Era de esperarse pues, que aunque el rubio pataleara, gritara, rogara, se resistiera, llorara; cosas que a los 13 años podría considerarse normal en un crío, lo cierto era que si su padrino decía que se iban a mudar, entonces era definitivo, se mudaban, fin de la historia, adiós al viejo instituto de alumnos normales, adiós a todos sus amigos, adiós a los paseos por las dunas perdidas, adiós a todo lo que alguna vez conoció y quiso.

Se mudaron una semana antes de que iniciaran las clases, tiempo suficiente para que el rubio se acoplara a su nueva vida de ciudad, cogiera un tour por la nueva escuela con una linda guía de grandes pechos y buen trasero; como su padrino esperaba, hiciera amistad con uno que otro vecino de la urbanización, aprendiera el camino de la escuela, de la casa y también del trabajo de su viejo tutor, entre otras actividades que seguramente cualquier otro pre-puberto de su edad hubiese aprovechado… excepto Naruto. El pequeño rubio no salió a visitar la ciudad, no cogió el tour orientativo que el colegio ofrecía a los nuevos estudiantes, no conoció a ninguno de sus vecinos, no acompañó a su padrino a su trabajo ni un solo día, no hizo nada de lo que se suponía que debía hacer en esa semana de anticipación, en una triste manera de demostrar su incomodidad con el asunto y esperanzado de que su padrino se apiadara de él, como viejo bonachón que debía ser, y se lo llevara nuevamente a su antiguo y querido pueblo. Estaría de más decir que su buen tutor no le cogió lastima, y así como el rubio no hizo nada de lo que él esperaba, su padrino tampoco hizo lo que el pequeño había planeado.

El primer día de clases llegó, el rubio estaba listo, con su uniforme desarregladamente arreglado, su mochila naranja colgada de su hombro izquierdo, un poco de dinero en el bolsillo para cualquier emergencia, y sin la menor idea de cómo llegar al instituto, claro está, no le diría eso a su padrino, Naruto Uzumaki podía llegar completamente por su cuenta a la escuela sin perderse, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Después de doblar por sexta vez en otro callejón sin salida, se dio por vencido.

Sentía que estaba dando vueltas en círculos, no entendía por qué estaba cogiendo tanta lucha para llegar a un estúpido colegio al que ni siquiera quería asistir en primer lugar. Lo único que tenía que hacer era coger el siguiente autobús que saliera de la ciudad y lo dejara en la parada de estación correcta para llegar a su cálido y pequeño pueblo, lo pensó varias veces, lamentablemente el rubio era una persona de palabra, y no descansaría hasta cumplir su propósito, por más estúpido que fuera, había dicho que llegaría a la escuela a como dé lugar y así lo haría, aunque le tomara los siglos de los siglos.

Tenía exactamente 10 minutos para llegar, _tiempo suficiente, _pensó.

Después de dar 3 vueltas más en la misma calle sin idea de a dónde dirigirse, comenzó a contemplar la idea de darse por vencido y volver al apartamento, eso claro si supiera donde quedaba el apartamento, por lo tanto no le quedaba más remedio que salir a la avenida y probar para que alguien se apiadara de él y le diera un aventón.

Se detuvo frente al cruce peatonal, listo para pedirle a algún buen samaritano que lo llevara hasta su residencia, podía poner su cara de cachorro perdido, o tal vez esa que le había resultado tantas veces para conseguir ramen gratis, esa de soy-un-niño-hambriento-de-la-calle. Estaba ensimismado contemplando cuál sería el plan más eficaz cuando se dio cuenta de la joven figura que se encontraba recostada en un gran muro hecho de ladrillos justo a unos cuantos pasos de donde él estaba. Se veía más o menos de su edad, mucho más pálido, y con un peinado extraño que probablemente sería producto de alguna moda estúpida que seguían en esa ciudad y que todavía no había llegado a su pueblo.

Se aproximó hacia él con la esperanza de que lo ayudara, creciendo su entusiasmo cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel chico llevaba el mismo uniforme de su escuela ¡Era un milagro! Dios había escuchado sus plegarias y se mostraba ante él en una forma desteñida y medio imponente.

"¡¿Disculpa?!" medio gritó medio preguntó.

El chico, que en esos momentos tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió dirigiendo su mirada al indecente que osaba interrumpir su preciado momento de soledad. Se sorprendió, nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules como aquellos que tenía el chico frente a él, parecía casi un espejismo, y la manera en que lo observaban tan expectantes producía una incomodidad incesante en su persona.

El rubio pudo notar que el chico era incluso más pálido de cerca, un contraste muy notorio si se tomaba en cuenta su oscuro cabello y sus todavía más oscuros ojos, le dio un poco de escalofríos, más no dijo nada, lo último que quería era asustar a quien podría ser su única salvación ese día.

"¿Sabes dónde está el Instituto Élite de la Hoja?" el pelinegro levantó una ceja al escuchar la pregunta ¿Este chico iba en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo?

A juzgar por la desesperada expresión del ojiazul, supuso que la pregunta era terriblemente en serio. El moreno le echó un segundo vistazo al extraño chico que se situaba frente a él, todo desarreglado, con un lado de la camisa escolar por fuera del pantalón y el otro lado por dentro, una mochila del color más grotesco que sus ojos habían visto en toda su vida, y con la cara tan sudada que de no ser porque el chico llevaba en esos momentos el uniforme de su misma escuela, el pelinegro juraría que había salido a hacer ejercicio. Era obvio, el muy estúpido estaba perdido.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado, y Naruto comenzaba a impacientarse, estaba a punto de preguntarle de nuevo cuando por fin lo escuchó hablar.

"Sigue caminando esta calle y dobla en la primera esquina a la derecha, luego doblas en la tercera calle a la derecha de nuevo, sigues hasta el fondo y al final encontrarás el instituto"

La cara de desesperación del rubio de pronto cambio a una de felicidad total al escuchar la respuesta, era cierto que Dios estaba de su lado en esos momentos, y si corría lo suficientemente rápido, era posible que llegara a tiempo antes de que cerraran la puerta principal de la escuela, eso le enseñaría a su padrino a nunca dudar de Naruto Uzumaki.

Sonrió satisfecho y le dio un breve agradecimiento antes de salir corriendo en la misma dirección que le había indicado el moreno. No fue sino hasta que estaba alcanzando la esquina cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado su nombre, no porque le importara mucho, pero a Naruto le gustaba saber el nombre de las personas que lo ayudaban, era sólo mera cortesía.

Se detuvo antes de doblar "¡Por cierto!" gritó "¿Cómo te llamas?"

El pelinegro pareció sorprenderse unos instantes más no lo mostró. ¿En serio aquel chico, que de por sí ya iba bastante tarde para llegar a clases, se había detenido de su carrera sólo para preguntar su nombre? No pudo evitar una sonrisa. _Qué tarado. _

"¡Sasuke!"

El rubio sonrió "¡Naruto!" hizo un ademan con la mano que no fue devuelto por Sasuke, pero tampoco se detuvo a esperar que lo hiciera, simplemente dio media vuelta y dobló en la primera esquina a la derecha como le había dicho su salvador.

Cuando Sasuke perdió de vista al ojiazul dejó salir un suspiro, se despegó de la pared en la que se encontraba recostado y se acomodó el uniforme correctamente para entrar a clases. Al escuchar el timbre que marcaba las 8 de la mañana, se dio la vuelta y entró por el portón dorado que se encontraba al lado de él, recibiendo un breve saludo del portero matutino.

Ese chico debía ser realmente idiota, o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó Sasuke en aquel entonces, después de todo no se necesitan muchas neuronas para saber que estás parado justo al frente del lugar que estás buscando, y tal vez si el rubio hubiese prestado más atención a su entorno y no al pelinegro salvador del día, se habría dado cuenta de que estaban a cinco centímetros del instituto.

A Naruto le tomó tres esquinas más para darse cuenta de que el instituto no estaba donde le había indicado aquel tal Sasuke, y le tomó inclusive otras dos esquinas para darse cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado, es decir, si el chico tenía el mismo uniforme de su escuela ¿Por qué no había venido con él en vez de quedarse allí recostado si ya iban a empezar las clases? El rubio rodó los ojos mientras se daba la vuelta y emprendía el camino de regreso a donde lo había visto antes. Le habían tomado el pelo.

_Maldito bastardo. _

**SasuNaruSasu**

"Lo planeaste todo ¿Verdad?"

El rubio dejó escapar una sonrisa "¿Lo dices o me lo preguntas?"

La aludida le tiró una de las almohadas y el rubio trató de esquivarla como mejor pudo, pero era sabido por todos que la furia de Sakura no podía ser evadida fácilmente, ni siquiera aunque se tratase de una débil almohada.

"Ambas"

Suspiró "No salió exactamente como lo había planeado"

Y definitivamente no era así como lo había planeado en un principio.

El rubio se percató de que Sakura rodaba los ojos por milésima vez ese día, mientras se ocupaba de desempacar las mil y un vestimentas que se había molestado en traer para cinco días en el bosque, Naruto seriamente dudaba que esos zapatos de charol con tacón alto le fueran a servir mucho mientras navegaban en los rápidos o jugaban futbol. Por supuesto no iba a ser él quien le dijera a ella qué cosas empacar y qué no.

"Te importaría explicar entonces cómo lo planeaste" dijo sin voltear a verlo, muy ocupada tratando de comprender cómo iba a meter toda la ropa que había traído en aquellas pequeñas gavetas, que además tenía que compartir.

Sakura debió haber sabido desde el momento en que Naruto le había pedido su copia del reglamento escolar que algo se traía entre manos, no entendía cómo se le había escapado aquello, pero ciertamente se arrepentía de siquiera haberlo ayudado.

Sasuke y Naruto se habían odiado desde el día en que se conocieron y no había nada ni nadie que los hiciera cambiar de parecer, no había castigo, trabajo ni amenaza en el mundo que los hiciera llegar a comprenderse en lo más mínimo. No era un asunto que a ella le importara en lo absoluto, pero había sido realmente exasperante para todos tener que aguantar sus discusiones durante 3 largos años.

Esta era su broma de cierre de año; o así le gustaba llamarla Naruto, era común entre ellos jugarse alguna pasada antes de salir de vacaciones de verano todos los años, casi como un ritual, en el que sólo quien aguantaba más ganaba el premio mayor… la satisfacción de hacer perder al otro. Porque no se trataba de nada material, lo único que querían era ver la cara retorcida por el enojo que tendría uno de los dos luego de la gran jugarreta.

Naruto no era estúpido, había observado a Sasuke durante 3 años, sabía lo que le molestaba, y lo que le molestaba más allá de la molestia normal, no tenía muy en claro lo que le gustaba, pero esa mierda no le importaba, lo importante era salir victorioso, y en este caso, sería él, o por lo menos así lo había ideado semanas atrás.

Tenía muy en claro que Sasuke detestaba las actividades extracurriculares, no sabía el por qué pero ciertamente le daba igual, y a decir verdad, estaba feliz de esa manera, porque entre más actividades extracurriculares él hiciera, menos tiempo tendría que pasar con ese bastardo arrogante que creía sabérselo todo.

Asique cuando la oportunidad perfecta para joder al pelinegro se había presentado, Naruto no lo dudó ni un instante. Era perfecto, el pelinegro, cinco días en el bosque, con 25 personas más, más de la mitad de ellas mujeres, y un rubio regocijándose por el dolor ajeno no tenía precio, no que Naruto fuera sádico ni malévolo, todo lo contrario, era la persona más amable y cariñosa que alguien podría conocer en toda su vida, excepto para cierto pelinegro con aires de grandeza.

Sin embargo, Naruto no contaba con que su plan se disparara contra él también. Todo lo que tenía en mente era ver como Sasuke se revolcaba de odio hacia él y sufría esos cinco días con todo lo que detestaba justamente a su alrededor, lo que no tenía en mente era quedar atrapado cinco largos días con el pelinegro como compañero de cuarto. Era casi una condena de muerte y el rubio no era ningún idiota, sabía que el profesor Hatake lo había hecho adrede. Si mal no recordaba, ese pervertido había mencionado semanas antes que las parejas se elegirían libremente, incluso había organizado con Kiba para llenar su habitación de video juegos, comida chatarra clandestina y algo sobre una cama escondida para llevar a Akamaru. ¿Acaso él había sido el único en escuchar al profesor decir eso? Maldito pervertido manipulador.

Se frotó la frente con la punta de los dedos, casi le estaba comenzando una jaqueca de tan sólo pensar en lo que tendría que soportar, se suponía que era él quien vería al pelinegro sufrir de miseria, no acompañarlo en ella.

Sakura casi se compadeció del chico "Pues te lo mereces, es algo así como el karma" _casi. _

El rubio le cortó los ojos pero esta no le prestó atención alguna a su niñada, tenía que hacer que esa estúpida ropa cupiera a como dé lugar en 3 gavetas, o se dejaría de llamar Sakura Haruno.

"Claro eso lo dirás tú porque tu compañera de cuarto no es insoportable" La chica lo miró como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, y por un momento, él también lo llegó a pensar.

"¿Tenten?" preguntó, no muy segura "Debes estar bromeando, la chica es prácticamente un hombre, ¿No has visto cómo se peina?"

El rubio enarcó una ceja "No deberías juzgar a nadie por cómo se peinan Sakura"

"¡Mira quién habla! El mismo chico que se burla a diario del peinado de cola de pato de Sasuke" Sabía que era mala idea pelear con la pelirrosa, simplemente no había forma de ganar, y si valoraba su vida, mejor darle la razón ahora mismo.

Se paró de su cómoda posición acostado en la cama de la chica y se dirigió hacia ella. Sakura dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sintiéndose un poco intimidada por la repentina cercanía de su rubio amigo. Él era más alto que ella, no como esos gigantes jugadores de baloncesto, pero sí era notoriamente mucho más alto que ella, si apenas su cabeza le daba por el hombro, tenía que doblarse completamente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Y cómo odiaba mirarlo a los ojos, era casi hipnotizante. Sakura siempre se había preguntado qué diablos veían aquellas chicas en el pelinegro, si la pura perfección estaba frente a ellas pintada en azul y amarillo, el chico era prácticamente un día soleado en la playa, todos preferían eso ¿O no?

La estaba observando, podía sentirlo, pero simplemente no se atrevía a subir la mirada, y de repente su ropa le pareció lo más fascinante del mundo.

"Sakura" le llamó, en casi un susurro, y de no haber sido por el increíble autocontrol que la chica había desarrollado hacía tiempo para este tipo de ocasiones, se habría desmayado, pero no era Hinata, podría mantenerse de pie, o por lo menos estaba rezando para logarlo. "Déjame ayudarte con eso"

La chica levantó la mirada, y se encontró con lo que más temía. Sus ojos "¿Qué?" de alguna manera logró que su voz saliera tranquila, pero al momento en que el rubio empezó a agacharse sintió como sus piernas le temblaban, estaba cerca, muy cerca, y podía jurar que… siguió de largo.

_¿Qué diablos?_

Siguió con la mirada al rubio, al ver como este simplemente pasaba de ella para agacharse y recoger la ropa que ahora yacía tirada en el suelo. ¿Cuándo la había dejado caer? Hacía tan sólo un segundo las tenía en sus manos.

Naruto recogió la pila de ropa del suelo y las dobló delicadamente; o como Sakura más bien diría, las embolló bastante bien, y las metió de un solo golpe en la gaveta que tantos problemas le había dado a la chica.

Sonrió satisfecho, eso seguro alegraría a la pelirrosa, la había dejado ganar la discusión y encima de eso le había ayudado a entrar la enorme cantidad de ropa en la pequeña gaveta que disponían en la habitación, se sentía todo un caballero. Volteó a verla con una enorme sonrisa pero no se encontró exactamente con lo que esperaba.

"¿Sakura?" La chica le miraba furiosa, y tan sólo al mencionar su nombre, tembló.

Todo pasó tan rápido que ni se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había quedado sólo en la habitación, pero podía imaginárselo, sólo logró escuchar cuando ella le había gritado lo gran imbécil que era, había cerrado los ojos por el dolor que provocaba su chillona voz y de repente lo había sentido, el fuerte puñetazo que le había pegado la chica en la cabeza. ¿Estaba loca o qué rayos?

Se frotó pesadamente con la mano mientras intentaba comprender qué era lo que había hecho mal esta vez, la había ayudado y aun así le había gritado que era un imbécil ¿Quién diablos entendía a las mujeres?

_Debí haber nacido gay. _Sonrió ante su propio pensamiento, a veces se le ocurrían las cosas más absurdas. No tenía caso darle más mente al asunto, la chica ya lo había dejado sólo de igual manera, y probablemente ahora estaría despedazándolo pieza por pieza con Ino, era algo inevitable. Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, echó un rápido vistazo a los pasillos, debatiéndose entre ir a desempacar a su habitación o simplemente bajar al comedor donde se suponía que debían reunirse.

_¿Dónde estaría Sasuke? _No era como si le importara, pero era mejor saberlo y así poder evitarlo. Probablemente el comedor ya estaría lleno de gente, y conociendo lo reacio que era el pelinegro, de seguro estaría todavía encerrado en la habitación. Dobló hacia la derecha y bajó las escaleras, definitivamente iría al comedor.

**SasuNaruSasu**

El comedor era mucho más grande de lo que había esperado, era enorme. Había alrededor de nueve mesas para seis personas cada una, de las cuales la mayoría ya estaban ocupadas por los demás estudiantes, al fondo del salón se encontraba la extensa barra donde; supuso Naruto, debían colocar la comida para que cada estudiante haciendo uso del común autoservicio fuera y se sirviera de lo que deseaba comer.

Localizó a sus amigos de inmediato, sentados en una de las mesas que se encontraban más al fondo. Un bulto de cabello rosado lo hizo dudar por unos instantes de si debía acercarse a ellos o no, pero no tuvo tiempo de escaparse cuando una mano se levanto a los aires haciéndole señas para que se acercara a ellos. hizo un pequeño ademán con la mano, dejándoles entender que ya los había visto, más no se movió de inmediato, dando una segunda chequeada esperanzado de ver alguna otra persona conocida que lo librara de tener que escuchar algún sermón de Sakura en esos momentos.

_Mierda…_

No podía localizar a nadie más con quien sentarse, no que Naruto fuera una persona antisocial, todo lo contrario, si había alguien en el instituto capaz de mantener una conversación con cualquier estudiante y docente, ese era el ojiazul, era simplemente un carisma nato, pero tampoco quería hacer parecer muy obvio el hecho de que estaba tratando de evadir a la pelirrosa a toda costa, tal vez si le llevaba un pudin de la barra de comida podría saltarse el berrinche inicial, o si los dioses continuaban en su contra, probablemente el pudin sería el causante del berrinche.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse la encontró, la excusa perfecta para no sentarse en la fatídica mesa de sus amigos, esa piel pálida y blanca como la nieve haciendo perfecto contraste con el largo cabello negro era inconfundible para él. Hinata Hyuga.

_Bingo_

Naruto no era estúpido.

Estaba al tanto del flechazo que la chica tenía en él, en realidad era bastante obvio y no, nuevamente, Naruto no era una mala persona, debía dársele crédito pues había intentado llevar a la chica a una cita a la tierna edad de 14 años, la primera cita para ambos, pero simplemente no había resultado, cada vez que intentaba tomarla de la mano o abrazarla por encima de los hombros, empezaba a temblar incontrolablemente ¿Cómo rayos se suponía que llegaran a algo serio si la chica estaba asustada de él? Exacto, era imposible.

Después de varios intentos fallidos y un primer beso que duró con dificultad cinco segundos; tres de los cuales la chica los paso desmayada sin que el rubio se diera cuenta hasta que por fin la libero del agarre, llegaron a la conclusión de que sería más conveniente si ambos quedaban como buenos amigos, en vista de que les tomaría años de entrenamiento tratar de adaptarse el uno al otro; Hinata tratando de no temblar y desmayarse y Naruto tratando de disminuir su hiperactividad y el contacto físico.

Era casi absurdo, era una persona cariñosa por naturaleza ¿Por qué rayos debía disminuir el contacto físico con la chica que se suponía que le gustaba? _Estupideces. _

De vez en cuando podía sentir que la chica se quedaba prendada mirándolo fijamente unos cuantos segundos, y ciertamente lo hacía sentir culpable, le había gustado Hinata en ese tiempo, pero no le tomó más de dos meses para darse cuenta de que no era algo eterno, y había seguido con su vida. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, este último año no le había sucedido tanto, y si lo que le contaba el amante de perros era cierto, la chica ya no estaría más interesada en él.

Estaba decidido, iría directo a la mesa donde se encontraba sentada la ojiperla; lamentablemente acompañada de su estoico primo, no porque estuviera en malos términos con el castaño, todo lo contrario, se llevaban muy bien, pero era sumamente difícil mantener una conversación con aquel chico, y la mayoría de las veces necesitaba a Lee presente para sobrevivir a tantos monosílabos. Definitivamente había decidido sentarse en la mesa más complicada de todas.

"¿Piensas quedarte parado en la puerta todo el día o por fin tu cerebro se paralizó permanentemente?" Genial, ni siquiera logró dar un paso hacía la mesa.

"¿Disculpa?" Y quién más podría ser sino la persona por la cual se había dirigido en primer lugar al comedor en vez de desempacar sus pertenencias como todos los demás. "Sasuke" dijo finalmente al voltearse.

"Naruto"

_Debí haberme sentado con Sakura desde que llegué maldita sea. _Justo lo que le faltaba para su perfecto almuerzo, acaso el sujeto no podía pedir permiso como todas las demás personas normales del mundo, o no claro que no, el sujeto simplemente no era como las demás personas, era un Uchiha, por lo tanto, debía tener un palo metido hasta el fondo del culo, y hacer miserable a todo el mundo por eso. Era algo así como un requisito para pertenecer a esa familia.

"¿Qué rayos quieres ahora?" Realmente no estaba preguntando, la expresión de su cara decía todo lo contrario, pero prefería prolongar la pelea lo más posible en vez de tener que volver a casa en el primer día de la excursión.

El Uchiha casi rodó los ojos. "Quiero que me dejes pasar"

"¿Y por qué no pides permiso si eres tan educado y perfecto Uchiha?" Esta vez sí rodó los ojos seriamente.

"Lo hice" el rubio arqueó una ceja "Parece que tu cerebro no te da para escuchar y actuar al mismo tiempo"

Naruto miró su reloj confundido, _oh…_ efectivamente tenía casi diez minutos parado allí, y por primera vez en su vida tenía que darle la razón al pelinegro, seguramente debió haberse visto muy imbécil parado en la entrada durante tanto tiempo sin dejar que nadie saliera ni entrara.

El rubio nunca en su vida pensó que llegaría este momento. El día en que se tendría que disculpar con el Uchiha por alguna situación, siempre pensó que moriría antes de mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento que no fuera irritación por el antisocial más grande en haber pisado el planeta tierra. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

"Mira…" y realmente era difícil, pero tenía que disculparse porque si había algo que le molestara al Uzumaki era ser injusto y de paso hipócrita con sus propias creencias, se disculparía aunqu-

"No me digas que tengo que esperar otros diez minutos a que tu cerebro empiece a funcionar de nuevo"

Al diablo con las disculpas.

**SasuNaruSasu**

Otro pedazo de excremento cayó a su lado, y por milésima vez en menos de una hora, sintió que todo en su interior se revolvía. Hubiese preferido que lo enviaran de vuelta a casa en vez de ser castigado de una manera tan cruel y despiadada. Siempre supo que Kakashi se las traía, pero esto debía ser considerado abuso y maltrato infantil.

"¡Estos caballos hacen su mierda cada dos segundos!" gritó cambiándose el guante para recoger la olorosa bola marrón que ahora yacía junto a sus pies.

El Uchiha, al otro lado del pequeño establo, tuvo que resistir las ganas de soltar un bufido. "Es un caballo ¿Qué esperas que tire? ¿Oro?"

_Y encima de todo, sarcástico. _Naruto no respondió, a menos que quisiera también terminar limpiando los baños de la estancia. No sabía si debía odiar o agradecer a Sakura por su presente situación.

De no haber sido por su intervención, en estos momentos estaría en un autobús de vuelta a casa, con un reporte directo a clases de verano, por haber golpeado a un "compañero estudiante" si es que así podía llamársele al fenómeno junto a él. Pero estaba teniendo dudas en si de verdad había sido bueno que la chica lo detuviera, tomando en cuenta que el caballo expulsor a su lado no ayudaba mucho a su causa.

Simplemente era imposible tener una conversación normal con aquel chico, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, el rubio no podía decir que en realidad lo haya intentado. Haciendo memoria, no recordaba una sola vez en que alguno de sus famosos encuentros haya sido de manera amistosa. El rubio suspiró, recordando el reproche que había intentado evitar a toda costa en el comedor.

"_¿No podías quitarte del medio Naruto?" _le había gritado la pelirrosa, pero no tenía sentido, por lo menos no para él cuando el Uchiha era quien había empezado con los insultos.

Por supuesto, Sakura no se había tomado muy bien su defensa. _"No me importa, tienen tres años en lo mismo, estoy harta, todos están hartos"_

Tal vez ella tenía razón, no podían seguir para siempre persiguiéndose y arrastrándose como si fueran dos niños en el jardín de niños peleando por el cubo de arena. Sabía que la mayoría de sus peleas no tenían base alguna más que la simple necesidad de meterse debajo de la piel del otro hasta hacerlo estallar. Tal vez si debían madurar. Tal vez sí era tiempo de dejar todo el problema atrás.

"Oye Sasuke" le llamó.

El pelinegro se volteó, más sorprendido por el tono tan extraño en la voz del rubio que por el hecho de estar interesado en lo que ese bobalicón impulsivo tenía para decir. "¿Qué te parece una tregua?" bien, sí estaba sorprendido.

"¿Una tregua?" Preguntó.

El rubio pareció dudarlo por un instante. "Sí, digo ninguno de los dos queremos asistir a clases de verano ¿cierto?" el pelinegro tuvo que asentir "Bueno, hagamos una tregua, por lo menos los cinco días que dura la excursión, luego del viaje podemos volver a pelear y odiarnos en el instituto" dijo esto último con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, lo último que quería era hacer a Sasuke pensar que quería ser su amigo. Ni en un millón de años.

Sasuke estaba un poco asombrado por la repentina idea del rubio, y debía admitir que no era mala en lo absoluto, sólo debía pretender que toleraba al rubio por los cuatro días restantes del viaje y podría volver a casa y llevar su vida normal como si nada hubiera pasado, una vez que hubiesen llegado las vacaciones de verano, no tendría que ver a ese pelmazo por dos deliciosos y largos meses. _Perfecto. _

Extendió su mano hasta quedar justo en frente del rubio, quien la tomó gustoso comprendiendo de qué se trataba el gesto. "¿Trato?"

"hn" el pelinegro sonrió levemente "Parece que no eres tan idiota después de todo"

Naruto tomó eso como un sí.

**...**

**NA: **Muchisimas gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron un review o pusieron la historia en alerta y favoritos, espero que el segundo capítulo haya sido de su agrado, ha sido una mini transición, para ver de que va la relación entre estos dos, ya nos reiremos más en el próximo capítulo, saludos.


End file.
